herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gohan
Son Gohan is a hero of the Dragon Ball franchise. He is the son of Son Goku, and first appears at the start of Dragonball Z. He is considered the tritagonist of Dragon Ball Z, while Goku is the main protagonist and Vegeta is the deuteragonist. Personality While he is part Saiyan, Gohan in the beginning was shy and lacked the Saiyan battle spirit. It was during the time when he saw his father cornered by Raditz that he first unleashed his dormant power, showing that he only uses his strength to protect his loved ones. As time passed, Gohan grew to harness his abilities and turns out to be a very courageous warrior, assisting the Dragon Team in their fight against any threat. Like, Goku he has a kind and gentle heart (as he can ride the Flying Nimbus without much difficulty). Gohan has a voracious appetite like other Saiyans. He is also generous, such as teaching Goten and Videl how to fly. Gohan gets along well with others, such as forming a uncle/nephew relationship with Krillin, and developing a close bond with his mentor Piccolo. After marrying Videl and having a daughter, Gohan has proven to be a loving husband and father. ''Dragon Ball Z/Kai'' Early Life When Dragonball Z begins, Son Gohan is four years old. Saiyan Saga After many years, Son Goku attends a reunion with his old friends on Master Roshi's Island, and he decides to take Son Gohan along with him. During the visit, Goku introduces Gohan to his friends as his and Chi-Chi's son. Muten Roshi, Kuririn and Burma all become briefly gripped with panic as they realize that Gohan has grown a tail like the one Goku had when he was a child, the same tail that caused Goku to turn into a giant ape creature and inadvertently kill his adoptive father, Son Gohan, Sr. While the gang are still working out how to gracefully warn Goku about the issue. the visit is cut short though as an alien named Raditz arrives. The extraterrestrial announces that he has recently arrived on the planet to track down his younger brother Kakarot and complete the job he was sent to Earth for, namely conquest of it. After using a device called a scouter, Raditz determined that Goku was his brother. Goku was made aware that he was a member of an alien race called Saiyans, who were such fierce warriors even their babies were dispatched to some low threat planets to conquer them, such as was done with Kakarot/Goku. Raditz was appalled though that Goku had lost his tail saying he had mutilated himself and that their tails allowed Saiyans to transform into giant apes once exposed to the light of full moons. Goku, promptly realized it was he that had killed his father in his youth. Raditz was not willing to humor Goku's feeling and insisted he join him to wipe out the human race so they could claim the planet and that doing so would allow him to regain his honor. Goku refused Raditz's offer, unwavering in his resolve that Earth was his true home, no matter where he was born. Enraged, Raditz imminently overpowered Goku and abducted Gohan. Holding his nephew captive, Raditz told Goku he still had a chance to regain his honor by destroying a few hundred humans to start with and when he was done, he was to seek him out, but that he intended to hold onto Gohan until then as leverage. Goku would join forces with his enemy from five years prior, Piccolo and the two went off to save Gohan and defeat Raditz. Piccolo had no love for Goku, but knew if Raditz destroyed Earthlings, it would conflict with his goals of conquering the planet and that besides, Piccolo wanted to be the one to defeat Goku. When they arrived, Raditz was disappointed to see Goku had not taken up the offer. Gohan was locked in Raditz's space pod and told them he would not be releasing him; instead, he planed to take the boy back with him to raise him as a proper Saiyan. Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz to a standstill; at one point, it seemed that Goku was finished. In a fit of rage, Gohan broke Raditz's pod into pieces and attacked his uncle upon his release. However, afterwards, Gohan was both confused as to how he had accomplished his feat and drained from the experience, promptly being knocked out by Raditz. Goku seized Raditz before he could finish Gohan off. Piccolo, who had been charging his Makankosappo, just in time for Goku to get Raditz in his grasp and unleashed his ability, impaling both Saiyan brothers in the process. With his dying breath, Raditz informed Piccolo that their victory would be worthless, transmitting the entire ordeal to his two Saiyan allies, who would surely arrive to avenge him and finish the job, by destroying the Earthlings. Radtiz and Goku both passed away, but the Earth was facing a new and much greater threat, which would arrive within a single year. Piccolo's response to the situation was immediately to abduct Gohan and put him through a training regiment until he was a suitable warrior; he advised Kuririn, Roshi and Bulma to make similar plans for getting a formidable defense force together. Kuririn and Roshi would seek out their old friends like Yamcha and Tenshinhan to get ready for the imminent battle. When Gohan awoke, he was in the middle of the wilderness with Piccolo, who briefly explained the situation to Gohan, who quickly went into hysterics when he heard that his father was dead. Piccolo, however, was not willing to tolerate the outburst for long and soon began a survive-or-die style training regiment, ranging from wilderness survival, to fighting wild beasts and eventually one-on one training between the two. During the first full-moon. since Gohan's tail had grown in, Piccolo discovered Gohan could transform into a giant ape, during the full moon. Piccolo blew up Earth's moon, once he realized that it was the cause and then removed Gohan's tail, just to be certain that the Saiyans could not employee such a technique once they arrived. Over the course of the training, Gohan developed a form of Stockholm Syndrome and began to view Piccolo as a surrogate father-figure. After a full year under Piccolo's tutelage, Gohan had become a formidable warrior, though his normal childhood innocence was still unwavering otherwise. Piccolo and Gohan reunited with Kuririn and the other Z warriors, who had finished training programs of their own with Kami and Mr. Popo and had used the Dragon Balls to wish back Goku, who was on his way coming back from the far corner of the afterlife, after training with the lord of the worlds, Kaio. No sooner had the Z fighters assemble than the Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, had arrived to confront them. The two Saiyans said they were not there to avenge Raditz as he has believed, they actually viewed him as such an utter weakling that his death was meaningless to them, they had arrived to get their hands on the Dragon Balls, which they had heard mentioned prior after the battle and intended to use them to make themselves immortal. Nappa quickly displayed his superiority and took on all comers himself while Vegeta, sat back and calmly watched what he considered an entertaining opening act. Nappa manged to destroy everyone other than Kuririn and Gohan, Piccolo had given his life to protect Gohan from Nappa's onslaught, using himself as a living shield. Much to Piccolo's surprise, he had grown to care for Gohan as more than a weapon or even apprentice, but as the son that he had never had. With nearly all their other allies gone, and on the last of their strength, Gohan and Kuririn were revealed to see Goku as he arrived. Goku promptly defeated Nappa with almost no effort and revived Gohan and Kuririn with Senzu beans, which instantly healed them. Once Goku heard what the Saiyans were there for, he told them they had undone their own plans by killing Piccolo, which had also killed Kami, the creator of the Dragon Balls and with Kami gone, the Dragon Balls, no longer held any powers. Vegeta became enraged that Nappa had killed Piccolo and made their entire trip a waste. And since Nappa was already beaten to within an inch of his life, Vegeta considered him worthless and killed him before turning his attention on Goku. Goku told Gohan and Kuririn to get to safety so he could fight Vegeta without worrying about them. Knowing they would only impede Goku's ability to fight Gohan and Kuririn flew off wishing Goku their best. Gohan would eventually turn back though once he felt Goku's life force wavering and insisted to Kuririn that they go back for his father. Sure enough, Goku was badly beaten, though Vegeta was less than fighting fit himself, having had his tail recently cut off by Yajirobe after transforming with a device that created artificial moonlight. Upon returning, Gohan shortly transformed himself, his tail having grown back at the last moment. Once in his giant ape form Gohan went on a rampage, Goku was able to telepathically reach Gohan and help him work through his rage, Though Gohan was still not himself, he has a slim memory of who Goku and Kuririn were and directed his anger specifically at Vegeta. The Saiyan prince used his power to cut off Gohan's tail but not before being crushed by the giant ape. Gohan returned to his normal form after landing on Vegeta and was unconscious. Vegeta was still alive, but just barely. Kuririn went to go finish Vegeta, but Goku's pleas stayed Kuririn's hands from striking down Vegeta as he made for his space pod. Goku wanted to give Vegeta a chance to escape, to learn the error of his ways and also maybe fight him again in the future, for however he was raised Goku still had a drop of Saiyan pride that demanded a rematch of the two. Against his better judgment, Kuririn honored Goku's request and Vegeta took off his space pod. Chi-Chi had arrived to destroy the Saiyans for threatening her son but she, Bulma and Master Roshi were moments to late to catch Vegeta before he left. Chi-Chi immediately took Goku and Gohan to the hospital to recover, Yajirobe was hailed as a hero for defeating the giant ape and Kuririn told his mentor of the epic battle as they pondered how to revive their fallen friends with no Dragon Balls. Frieza Saga Androids Saga Cell Saga Buu Saga Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Resurrection F Saga Universe 6 Saga Future Trunks Saga Universal Survival Saga Movies Dead Zone World Strongest Tree of Might Cooler's Revenge Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Saiyans are a problem: the Dr. Raichi, last one who survived the attack of the Saiyans which happened on the planet Vegeta. In addition, the Saiyans subsequently used Vegeta, very advanced technology. To kill Son Goku, Vegeta, etc., it has created clones of Lord Slug, Tullece, Cooler and Freeza. But the greatest danger is not in the power of the clones, but in its ability to regenerate itself and neutralize the Saiyans, in such a way that their attacks will be made in vain. However, in a alternate ending in the Playdia version, Son Gohan ends up being much weaker then Tullece is and is overpowered and killed by the evil Saiyan. Then, Goku discovers their weak point. They beat them with the same attacks that were previously defeated. So with the help of Piccolo, Gohan and Trunks (Vegeta, as his pride, does not seem well sit him attacking the clones). They later arrive at the planet where Dr. Raichi was hidden, and despite having great abilities, in fact much larger than those of Goku and Vegeta, meet their energy and the evil Raichi is defeated. In this first part, the Dr. Raichi, last survivor of the Popo who lived on the planet Vegeta, wants to destroy all the Saiyans, which contributed to the demise of their race and became the ancient planet Plant the Vegeta planet... Popo tells Goku and Gohan danger which runs land in different parts of the same, because of the so-called Gas Destructor. Gohan and Goku will end this problem, each in different areas in danger of the planet. Joins les this adventure Piccolo. Just at the right time they join the adventure Trunks and Vegeta. When all seems to be over, Popo indicates them more tracts of land contaminated by Gas Destructor. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks come to this new area. On this occasion, is Vegeta which begins to destroy it, he only. But, suddenly, a strange but known figure appears behind it. It was Freezer, who faced Goku on Namek planet long ago and defeated Future Trunks in the land. Also Cooler, Slug and Tullece, all aiming to destroy the Saiyans are. Goku knows are not really characters, in fact, such is a very similar to the Saiyan.Whenever they try to defeat them with one of their best techniques, sta does not respond, due to the power that the doctor Raichi has given these Tuffle. There is only one way to defeat them, Goku is not long in finding out after a bout 'no output', in which every time you defeat an enemy, it is regenerated. It was defeating the enemy in the same way that had done it previously. Thus, Trunks will end with Freeza; and Gohan and Piccolo with Slug, thanks to the whistle that the Namekians can not hear. And the same with the two remaining enemies. Interestingly, all appear in a movie. The story continues to follow immediately to the first part, in which Goku and the others eliminated all contaminated areas of planet Earth, which prevented any technique against the ghosts that were generated in these places. Now, Goku and others head to the planet where Dr. Raichi, took refuge as they had been previously informed. They travel at high speed with one of the spaceships of the Capsule Corporation, because without having previously gone to this planet, Goku can not do teleportation, as it could be dangerous. At the beginning of the problems with the ship, due to a storm in space, they arrive at the desired place, which is quite dark and with many areas of a dark red, as if never had been any species with life on the planet. Goku, however, realizes that Dr. Raichi is located in this place. Therefore, you decide to call it, and effectively, there is our enemy. Great technology of the Popo has allowed to survive, thanks to a machine that collects large amounts of energy from the universe, resulting in the destruction of the same long-term. Dr. Raichi tells how whenever you destroy an enemy, returns to arise, lest it defeat as the first time, as in the case of Freeza, Cooler, Slug and Turles. The problem is that not is has defeated Dr. Raichi before on any occasion, reason by which Goku runs into more problems. It is Vegeta wanting to personally defeat the Doctor Raichi, doing everything possible so that Goku is not that delete it. "The Saiyans will be never defeated by the Popo," this is what it says Vegeta, which also recognizes that his species has done evil deeds in the past. All attack at the same time Dr. Raichi, wrapped in a sphere that is virtually impossible to open or break, formed by a very strong glass. But several successive attacks of Goku and the others manage to break this capsule and all its effects, of which misses the same Vegeta. Goku fails to defeat our enemy with a Kamehameha wave, so is Vegeta which succeeds with a Final Flash, thus reaching its goal of defeating the last Vegeta. Now it seems that the Final Flash is better than a Kame Hame to Goku and, in addition, has managed to overcome the Popo and the ancient planet Plant technology. However, accumulating energy machine has not been destroyed, what makes us think that the Tuffle can have been regenerated as it was at the beginning with Freezer, Cooler, Slug and Turles. Then they will have to again confront the Doctor Raichi, possibly more dangerous than now. Hatchhyack is the name of this machine, which was the last Doctor Raichi alternative to survive. Create 'ghosts', so the own Doctor Raichi has proven to be one of them to not be defeated and regenerate. Vegeta'a machine has turned all his energy accumulated for a long time ago, whereas this bygone era since the end of the Popo until now, all a source of energy that lives in an only. It seems the end of the Saiyans, planet Earth and throughout the universe, which may not withstand such power for a long time. Faced with the threat of destroying planet Earth, Goku reacts immediately. It made Vegeta, just with the intention of the Tuffle destroy all of the Saiyans. Goku says he is stronger than Broly, faced in two different adventures. The new enemy is a union of Popo, but not a merger, because in this case they would be only two didn't. The result is better than this simple transformation of two beings in one. Shiny red at the top and bottom and magenta in the Center, this monster seems practically invincible, due to its enormous size, similar to the machine Hatchhyack that has been born and has gained all this power. It seems that even keeps the power of Cooler, Freeza, Slug and Tullece. Vegeta falls wounded, unable to give a swoop. Trunks and Gohan same happens them. Only left Goku, that even his friends from danger warning to get out of there, they may not react in time. And the same applies to him, in an attempt to attack him. Piccolo is also wounded, but still has the beanstalk with them. It gives one of them to Gohan, who immediately recovers; and it asks to save the other three for Goku, Trunks and Vegeta, who need them more than him. Once all have regained their strength, attacked at the same time our enemy, that still beat them again and again with ease. There is only a solution: all be used at the same time his best technique. Thus, Goku's Kamehameha; Gohan's Masenko; Trunks' Burning Attack, and Vegeta's Final Flash, are all unleashed at the same time. Four sources into one are capable of generating a large amount of energy, which our enemy has not been able to resist. It has been defeated... Everything is back to normal and Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan return to planet Earth, where Bulma continues waiting for them for lunch. however alternate ending in the playdia version Goku Gohan Vegeta trunks piccolo have to fight the newly formed supper Hatchhyack the z fighters are are beating around by him tell Goku dos a super spit bomb to kill him, however in a anther alternate ending in the Playdia version, Hatchhyack lives turn in to giant will gohan the others have hard time fighting him he die when Goku blow him up form inside In another alternate ending in the Playdia version, Gohan is overpowered and killed by normal super giant forms of Hatchiyack and Gohan dies 3 times at has hands in 3 endings in db heroes Hathcyack make come back fight ssj2 Gohan, ssj3 Goku, ssj3 future trunks, ssj3 Vegeta, and Beat where he again turn in to giant form the trailer ends with Gohan beat the others dying at Hathcyack hands Bojack Unbound Broly - Second Coming In this movie. Gohan appears in the second half of the movie after sensing the ki of Super Saiyan Broly. He arrived just on time to save Goten and Trunks from being killed by Broly's Eraser cannon attack. He then fought evenly with Broly in his base form. As the fights goes on, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, Broly also transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan Form. Gohan soon has the disadvantage but seeing Videl being injured. Gohan once gets fired up and finished off Broly with a Family Kamehameha. Bio-Broly Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Battle of Gods Revival of F Dragonball Z Specials Bardock: Father of Goku History of Trunks Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragonball GT Dragonball GT starts 5 (or ten years in the Funimation dub) after the end of Dragonball Z. Gohan is 32 years old when the series starts (or 37 in the Funimation dub). Black Star Dragonball Saga Baby Saga Super Android 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Powers and Abilities Like most characters, Gohan has the ability to fly and can manipulate ki. Being half-Saiyan, Gohan possesses more strength than any Human and can turn Super Saiyan and most of its following forms. Aside from this, during his training with Piccolo before the Saiyan's arrival, Gohan has shown considerable skill in swordsmanship. It was stated throughout the course of the Dragon Ball series that Gohan possessed bottomless power. That being said, his power makes him a noteworthy asset to his allies, occasionally becoming the team's champion, as he fought against the likes of Perfect Cell, Majin Buu, Broly, Bojack, among many others. Gallery kid-gohan.png|Kid Gohan Great_saiyaman_by_maffo1989-d41gxs3.png|Gohan as the Great Saiyaman Gohan,_all_depictions,_2014.jpg|Gohan render 20057.jpg|Gohan stands up against his evil Saiyan uncle Raditz File:GT_Gohan.png|Gohan as he appears in Dragon Ball GT File:438.jpg|Gohan screaming after hearing about Piccolo's death in order to turn the Black Star Dragon Balls into stone permanently gohankoku.jpg|Goku & Gohan emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Trivia * Young Gohan's voice actress, Stephanie Nadolny also voices Kid Goku in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT as well as KO from Lakewood Plaza Turbo while Adult Gohan's voice actor, Kyle Hebert also voices Ox-King in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. * Gohan is currently the only Saiyan/Human hybrid to ever have aand be seen with a tail. * Gohan is the youngest character to achieve Super Saiyan 2. * Many of Gohan's hairstyle resemble Yamcha's. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Fighter Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Vigilante Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Martyr Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:Feminists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Outright Category:Families Category:Tragic Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Bond Protector Category:Parents Category:Monster Slayers Category:Charismatic Category:False Protagonist Category:Wealthy Category:Role Models Category:Bond Creator Category:Passionate Learners Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Universal Protection Category:Genius Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:In Love Category:Master Combatants Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Lawful Good Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Summoners Category:Determinators Category:Nurturer Category:Soul Searchers Category:Lethal Category:Retired Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Empowered Category:Athletic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Berserkers Category:The Chosen One Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Successors Category:Remorseful Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:The Icon Category:Kids Category:Pure of heart Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:The Hero Category:Depowered Category:Honorable Category:Warriors